Courage
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Courage is doing what you know in your heart to be right, in spite of how much it may hurt." Asami-Korra friendship fic. Moved from A:TLA section. Oneshot. Story cover done by thatguy999 on DeviantART.


_**Courage**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Guys. Tell me I am not the only one who loved Episode 7.**

**It was amazing. Just freaking amazing. Like, to go from Episode 6, which was the best episode of the season(so far), and pick it up and be just as good is incredible. I think we all suspected for the Satos to be in with Amon, but I must say... I was a bit surprised(and proud) that Asami did what she did.**

**She gained my respect by standing up to her father. And she took down the Lieutenant faster than Korra did in Episode 6. Pretty awesome? Heck, yes.**

**I can't wait until "When Extremes Meet."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

**(Anyone else notice a pattern? The Avatar? Check. Firebender? Check. Earthbender? Check. Nonbender? Check. Now all we need is a Waterbender—TAHNO. Seriously. Even if Amon took his bending away... still. And that clears up the way for Tahno/Asami, which allows for Mako/Korra and possible, older Bolin/Jinora. I've got this all planned out, guys, and I will be seriously disappointed if Tahno doesn't make another appearance.)**

* * *

_Courage is doing what you know in your heart to be right, _

_in spite of how much it may hurt. _

It takes a long time to decide to approach Asami, but Korra finally drags herself out of bed in the middle of the night and does so.

The heiress's room is right down the hall next to Mako's room(of course), and Korra tiptoes quietly down the long corridor. One thing, she has learned, that is good about learning to be an Airbender is the fact that you can _literally _have 'twinkle toes,' as Toph Bei Fong had nicknamed Avatar Aang. That makes for great late night sneak outs, or in this case, midnight talks.

She's about a yard or so away from Asami's room when she begins to hear quiet weeping—barely noticeable, but Korra's hearing has always been better than others'. As she approaches the door, she hesitates, but eventually raps on it gently.

"Asami?" Korra says quietly, "Can I come in?"

There is a short pause, and a muffled and miserable voice replies, "Y-yeah."

The Avatar opens the wooden door as silently as she can, tiptoeing into her friend's room. Asami is snuggled into her bed, blankets surrounding her. Her black hair is array, and her mascara has left black marks on part of her face. Her green eyes are puffy and red, making it obvious that she has been crying.

"Hey." Korra takes a seat on the edge of Asami's bed, trying for a small smile.

"Hi," Asami says back, her voice croaky and hoarse. A forced smile makes its way onto her face. "Something wrong?"

Korra grimaces, because, _honestly_, she's not good at this kind of thing. But, she's got Aang in herself somewhere—even if it is deep, deep, _deep _down inside—and she's sure that he would be all right in doing this.

"No, of course not," she reassures quickly. "I just... ah... I just wanted to check if you were... you know... okay."

She mentally smacks herself. Why—Spirits, _why_—had she gone to talk to Asami, even though she knew she was a terrible speaker and an even _worse _comforter?

Asami puts on another fake smile and nods. "I'm doing better," she says carefully, when she's obviously not. "Thank you, Korra."

"I... uh... no problem," Korra just replies lamely. An awkward silence settles over the two girls, and the Avatar finds herself staring at the wooden floor, trying to avoid Asami's eyes. It's difficult to see so much pain in someone's eyes, especially a close friend.

"You... you can go," Asami murmurs finally. "I'll... I'll be fine, Korra."

Korra nods silently and stands up. She still hasn't got a clue of what to say, even though she knows she needs to. She makes her way towards the door; four more steps, and she's out of the room.

But something is eating at her heart.

It's that incredibly annoying feeling that she had never felt before she came to Republic City. The feeling that crept up behind her and attacked her like a rabid hog monkey. That stupid, _annoying _feeling that had Korra feeling like a helpless weakling, rather than the strong Avatar she knew she was.

_Fear_.

She has to admit, she had been scared when Hiroshi Sato betrayed them. Going up against those crazy machines... not fun. She can't even comprehend how _terrifying _it must have been for Asami to see her dad betray her friends—betray his own daughter's trust.

"You were really brave tonight," Korra blurts out finally, stopping right before she reaches the doorway. Asami looks up at her curiously, and the Avatar adds, "Facing your, uh, dad like that. That must have been really hard for you. If I was in your position, honestly, I don't know if I could've done what you did. That took courage, Asami."

It's not totally a lie, but if Korra's father had been the one to betray her, she would've taken him down. After all, only on rare occasions did she see her biological parents. But, if it had been someone more important to her—say Katara, or Mako, or Bolin, or even Tenzin—Korra can't say that she would do what Asami did to her father.

"Thank you," Asami says with a small, sad smile. "I... that means a lot to me, Korra. Thank you."

Korra grins her signature grin, stepping out of the room. "No problem," she says casually. "Night, Asami."

"Night, Korra."

* * *

The next room over, Mako smiles.

* * *

**AN: I was going to write this story before I saw this picture, but I got too lazy. When I saw it, I knew I had to. http: /browse. deviantart. com/?qh=§ion;= &q=asami+sato+ courage#/d50j257 (No spaces.) **


End file.
